Kubark (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Kid Gladiator | Aliases = | Identity = Public | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly , Jean Grey School student body, Shi'ar Empire | Relatives = Gladiator (father); The Strontian (paternal 1st cousin once removed); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Chandilar, Shi'ar Empire | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Shi'ar | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Prince of Shi'ar Empire | Education = Jean Grey School For Higher Learning | Origin = Alien (Strontian) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Chris Bachalo | First = Wolverine and the X-Men #1 | HistoryText = Origin Kubark, known as Kid Gladiator, is the son of Emperor Gladiator. The young prince was sent to the planet Earth by his father to train and learn more about his powers, and enrolled in the Jean Grey School For Higher Learning. Kid Gladiator was accompanied by Warbird, who was his bodyguard. Kid Gladiator was sent to Earth as a punishment for destroying more than half of the Shi'ar royal city on Chandilar just for fun . Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Kid Gladiator was not happy with his punishment and being forced to spend time with what he consider a primitive species. He looked down on his classmates and when he arrived he gave orders to the other students to bring him food and call himself their new imperial overlord . When the school was under attack by the new Hellfire Club he said that this was his idea of a school , and if every school on earth was like this he'd take back every bad word he said about the planet Earth and those who inhabit it . After the attack, the school was rebuilt and classes resumed. Kubark was present when Genesis was introduced to the students. When Kubark asked him what his power was, Evan replied that his uncle told him he can do whatever he set in his mind. Kubark told him that his uncle was an idiot. When Evan tried to ask why would he say such a thing, Kubark told him the standards of the Shi'ar academy would never admit one so weak and puny, and that if his parents were honorable they would have set him adrift on an asteroid as an infant (unaware that Evan is a clone of Apocalypse, one of the most powerful beings on earth). In a special lecture, Deathlok told the students the probabilities of their futures. Kubark's future had a 45.4% chance he would fight alongside the Avengers, and a 46.8% chance he would fight against them. He responded by saying that he would take it either way . When Blindfold predicted Exodus would attack the school, Kubark was sent to the safe rooms along with the other students and accompanied by Warbird. After Exodus proved to be too much for the teachers to handle, Rogue teleported to the safe rooms to absorb a part of Kubark's power. Warbird refused to allow her to touch him and told her she'd have to go through her to do so. Rogue responded by teleporting to him and took part of his power through a kiss on the cheek. Warbird became enraged and said she would kill her, but Kubark told her she was pardoned by royal decree. After a biology lesson inside Toad's body Kubark was enraged for being defeated by an anti-body. When the alarm was sounded all student went to the safe rooms except for him and Broo. Kubark went to the lab and unnoticed by the X-Men, he shrunk himself and entered Kitty's body and started to fight the brood without any second thought about Kitty's well being. The X-Men and Warbird followed him and after finding him the Brood outside attacked Kitty which forced her to move which made the X-men lose Kubark. When the X-Men found him again the found out that the Brood had turned him into one of them and he started to fight the X-Men. Kubark while as a Brood burned off half of Iceman's face which made Bobby really hit him instead of holding him. After freezing him and getting out of Kitty's body Kubark regained control over his body and was being transferred by S.W.O.R.D. Agent to turn him back to normal even though he wanted to stay in the form of a Brood as he thouht he was "unbelievably awesome" as a Brood. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: Kid Gladiator possesses tremendous physical strength, the exact limits of which are unknown but he is still at a young age so it is much weaker then his fathers. Like his fatherhis strength level is dependent on his confidence; as such the more confident he is, the stronger he gets. Kid Gladiator one has the potential to lift somewhere far in excess of 100 tons. Superhuman Speed: Kid Gladiator is capable of running and moving at speeds vastly greater than even the finest human athlete. While the exact limit of his speed is unknown, he is able to move considerably faster than the speed of sound, which is roughly 770 miles per hour. Kid Gladiator has the potenital moving at speeds in excess of light, but due to age this will take time to develop. The level of his speed depends on his confidence. Superhuman Stamina: Kid Gladiator possesses extraordinary physical stamina. His muscles generate considerably less fatigue toxins then the musculature of human beings or most other known beings for that matter. Invulnerability: Kid Gladiator's bodily tissues are much tougher and far more resistant to physical injury than those of human beings. He can withstand high caliber bullets, survive in space unaided, powerful concussive blasts, falls from tremendous heights, and blows from powerful superhumans sustaining injury. Kid Gladiator is also highly resistant to extreme temperatures, particularly intense heat. The level of his durability depends on his confidence. Superhuman Agility: Kid Gladiator's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Kid Gladiator's reflexes are similarly heightened and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Flight: By harnessing and manipulating the anti-gravitons, Kid Gladiator is able to defy gravity which enables him to fly. Kid Gladiator's flight has the potential to one day out run a Starship. Heat Beams: Kid Gladiator is capable of firing highly concentrated beams of energy from his eyes. These beams are capable of reaching extremely high temperatures. Microscopic Vision: Kid Gladiator possesses the ability to see extremely small objects and images beyond sub atomic level. Super Breath: Thanks to his incredible lung capacity, Kid Gladiator is also able to draw in large amounts of air and then expel it all to create gale and hurricane force winds. He can also chill his breath to freeze targets. Psi Resistance: Kid Gladiator like his father is capable of causing a counter-force against telepathic assaults and probes. However, telepaths of sufficient power are capable of penetrating his psionic defenses to an extent. | Abilities = Kid Gladiator is an unskilled fighter. He causes more damage then he knows. | Strength = Kid Gladiator has the potential to achieve Class 100 superhuman strength, enabling him to lift (press) far beyond 100 tons. But this is still developing | Weaknesses = Kid Gladiator like his father is vulnerable to a certain specific wavelength of radiation. A significant portion of Kid Gladiator's powers, especially his strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, are affected by his level of confidence. If his confidence in himself wavers, he has been known to weaken substantially. He also has a superiority complex and a lust for violence. | Equipment = Kid Gladiator carries a Shi'ar device that helps stabilize massive objects that he lifts. He may have other devices that contribute to his powers. | Transportation = Flight under his own power; access to Shi'ar starships and star-gates. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Strontian Category:Jean Grey School student Category:X-Men members Category:Crown Heirs